Kuzco All Grown Up (As A Llama)
by lilallykat
Summary: This is a pretty hilarious Kuzco story and more chapters are coming!
1. Default Chapter

Kuzco All Grown Up (As a llama)  
  
******************  
  
This Fanfic begins once upon a time in a faraway land (theme music from Aladdin starts   
playing). Once upon a time, when an emperers servant wore a v-neck down lower then   
the Grand Canyon and people talked "squirrel," there was indeed an emperor who was a   
llama. This emperors name was Kuzco. Now, who would be crazy enough to name their   
kid that, I'll never know. If you saw the movie you should know that Kuzco isn't a llama   
anymore, but in my fic he is. SO DEAL WITH IT!!!!! Now, back to the fic. As I was   
saying there was this emperor named Kuzko. Boy, was he a great emperor, after that   
incident with that big fat guy, (no offense meant) he decided to be fair to all. He gave all   
people a Kuzcotopia and let them each have their own theme song guy (he finally took   
the guy from Aladdin and gave someone else the all mighty Sting).   
  
Everything was going okely-dokely when all of a sudden v-neck lady's son comes into   
the picture. He, or should I say Bob, wore instead of a v-neck SHORT SHORTS that   
went no lower then an inch from his butt. Believe me, it wasn't me who asked him to   
show a little skin, because by the time he came into the fanfic he was just as old and   
wrinkly as his mom had been. Kuzco was sitting all high and mighty when he gets a   
message that a request to see him at once has been sent to him from a man named Bob.   
After Kuzco got the theme song guy to play the theme song one more time he summoned   
him in.  
  
As Bob came in, in his teeny weeny short shorts he said, "KUZCO I LOVE U ALMOST   
AS MUCH AS I LOVE LUCY!!!" all the while knowing he hated 'I Love Lucy," that   
little trickster!  
  
"Whatcha talking bout boy!" Kuzco answered  
  
"Oh Kuzco I just want to work for you since I love you thiiiiiiiiissssss much," Bob   
stretches his arms out to full extent.  
  
"So you love me thiiiiiiissssssssss much," Kuzco stretches his arms out to full extent, " I   
guess I could give you a job."  
  
"Cool, so bub what's it gonna be all high and mighty advisor to you or what," Bob   
asked.   
  
" You can………….hmmmm………..take care of my cat! I'm afraid to touch her myself,   
I mean ever since that incident we had together I don't know why I even kept her……."   
While Kuzco continues muttering to himself, Bob chuckles with joy (you see Bob's   
mother was the cat, she had been turned into a cat at the end of The Emperor's New   
Groove).   
  
"Well cats are great companions and I myself love them. I think it's the perfect job for   
me," Bob says hugging himself.  
  
"Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttttt," Kuzco says thinking it odd that Bob was hugging himself. "Now   
she's in her cage, get her immediately and my servent…….where is he……fine my   
THEME SONG GUY will show you to your room. After he finds his," Kuzco says   
finishing the last part quietly to himself, "Oh theme song guy."  
  
*****************   
Read the next chapter!  
  



	2. Kuzco All Grown Up chapter 2

Kuzco All Grown Up  
**********************  
  
As our story continues Bob is sitting in his room scheming when a beautiful girl walks in. "Who could this be," he wonders. So, " who could this be" he repeats but only this time he says it out loud. You see, Bob's just stupid like that.   
  
" I'm Sandra, Kuzco's daughter," she says and smiles.  
  
"Well Sandra, I'm Bob," Bob being stupid, says then sticks out his hand.  
  
Sandra looks at his hand then looks back up at him, "well what a nice name... Bob" she says bluntly then, "well nice to meet you," and turns away leaving Bob looking pretty stupid with his hand in the air.  
  
"Hey don't leave me hangin" Bob says then realizing how stupid that sounds he says, " I mean take out the hey." Sandra deciding to ignore the remark keeps walking. "Don't walk away from your problems," Bob shouts thinking that it was a really good remark.  
  
"Well, at least I'm able to, but you poor thing it must be hard to walk away from yourself," Sandra laughs while running desperately from the room.   
  
"Why do I always seem to scare away girls like that I mean with MY charm and all its just so weird." Bob becomes obbssedded with the gravel outside his window. "Wow he thinks, cool stuff." He continues to stare out the window at the gravel while thinking, "how do I get the girl, while killing her father.....hmmmmm......"  



	3. Kuzco All Grown Up chapter 3




End file.
